It is well known in the art to provide cooking or roasting racks of formed rods or bars and it is similarly well known to roast or cook, particularly poultry, in either or a horizontal or a vertical position. In most instances, a separate rack or utensil is provided for each of such positions.
With applicant's invention, a single rack is provided which includes a horizontal portion with placeable and removable elements for providing a vertical mandril and thus a vertical position for cooking or roasting, particularly adaptable and useable for the cooking or roasting of poultry.
Applicant's rack also includes removable handles received onto the ends of the horizontal portion by which the rack and foodstuff may be removed from a pan in which it has been prepared.
It is therefore an object of the Applicant's invention to provide a roasting or cooking rack having a horizontally disposed portion and a vertically disposed portion to allow various foodstuffs to be cooked or roasted in either a horizontal or vertical position.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a roasting or cooking rack providing a horizontal surface to which a vertical mandril may be attached to achieve roasting or cooking in a vertical attitude.
It is yet a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a roasting or cooking rack having a pair of attachable and removable handles by which the rack may be easily removed from a preparing pan.
These and other objects and advantages of Applicant's invention will more fully appear from the accompanying description made in association with the accompanying drawings.